Automotive industry in Mexico
, Range Rover, Toyota RAV4 and Volkswagen Golf over Avenida Carlos Lazo, Mexico City.]] This is an article about the automotive industry in Mexico. History Early years (1903–1960) In 1903, motorcars first arrived in Mexico City, totalling 136 cars in that year and rising to 800 by 1906. This encouraged then president Porfirio Díaz, to create both the first Mexican highway code (which would allow cars to move at a maximum speed of 10 km/h or 6 mph on crowded or small streets and 40 km/h or 25 mph elsewhere) and, along with this, a tax for car owners which would be abolished in 1911 with Francisco I. Madero's successful campaign against Díaz's dictatorship at the outbreak of the Mexican Revolution. In 1910 Daimler and Renault both established small facilities for the local assembly of vehicles primarily for the Mexican government at the behest of Porfirio Díaz but these functioned for little more than a few months before being destroyed in the Mexican Revolution. A Short time after the end of the armed struggle, Buick became the first automobile producer to be officially established in Mexico, beginning 1921. In 1925, Ford Motor Company was too established and began manufacturing vehicles in the country, and as of 2011 remains the longest-running brand in the country. In 1959, Mexico produced its first fully domestic vehicle, a small truck called the Rural Ramírez, produced by the Ramirez truck company. Decline (1961–1993) Many car makers were already operational by 1961 when the first decline of the Mexican economy showed up. In the early 1960s, government regulations forced car companies to assemble cars in Mexico, using local as well as imported components. The idea was to develop a national car industry in the country, to promote employment and technological advances. Those companies that would not comply with these regulations left the country; these included Mercedes Benz, FIAT, Citroën, Peugeot and Volvo. The American Big Three (General Motors, Ford and Chrysler) remained along with American Motors, Renault, Volkswagen, Datsun and Borgward. In this same year, due to the announcement of the upcoming 1968 Summer Olympics to be held in Mexico, the Government reissued Diaz's car ownership tax, purportedly to afford the construction of new facilities for such event; this was named the Tenencia Vehicular (from the verb tener; "to have" in Spanish). However, the tax remained to finance the 1970 FIFA World Cup, also held in Mexico. Ironically, the tax remains today in most states, and it must be paid year after year. This tax is variable depending of the car's value, number of cylinders, type of transmission, air conditioning and further features, adding up a payment of up to 10% of the car's total value. A second tax exists as well when purchasing a new vehicle called Impuesto Sobre Auto Nuevo or ISAN ("Tax on new car"), also depending on vehicle's specifications and cost. Unlike the Tenencia, this tax is paid one time only. Federal law requires all listed car prices on media or dealerships to have the standard 16% Value added tax tax and ISAN included on the listed price, making listed prices total on car and taxes. Since many Mexican drivers default on paying this tax, the Government started taking countermeasures. However, due to this being perceived as uncontrollable, politicians started making proposals to abolish this tax, remarkably Felipe Calderón. Tenencia has, as of 2011, been only abolished in Querétaro. On 4 March 2011, President Calderón announced Tenencia will be completely abolished by 2012 in all states, but not in the Federal District which comprises most of Mexico City. Rebirth (1994–2006) The growth of Mexico's economy during the late 90s stimulated car sales in Mexico and, eventually, most of the retired car makers established again in the country. Makers such as Honda and Porsche arrived for the first time during the last years of the 20th Century, and others such as Peugeot and Mercedes-Benz gave Mexico a "second chance", both reestablishing in 1997. Annual passenger vehicle sales in Mexico reached the one million milestone in 2005. This increasing number of sales encouraged car makers to offer cars with alternative fuels like the Honda Civic Hybrid and the Volkswagen Jetta TDI. Such type of cars had't been available in Mexico since the first Volkswagen Caribe diesel-powered in the late 70's and the early 80's (see paragraphs for each makers: Honda and Volkswagen); however, still few car makers have released their diesel-powered versions for the Mexican consumer due to stricter government emission laws than those of the European Union Euro IV, in order to maintain a petrol car market ONLY, so drivers cannot benefit from saving money on fuel. Diesel cars do not apply for the privilege of driving every day in Mexico City; brand new Diesel vehicles enter the "Hoy no Circula" restrictions. Government officials claim Diesel powered vehicles are more pollutant than their petrol counterparts because they produce a bit of smoke, although modern Diesel engine technology has proven to be more reliable in fuel consumption and lower CO2 emissions than petrol. Current market (2007–present) Mexican studio Mastretta Cars first announced the creation of their MXT through Automóvil Panamericano magazine in May 2007. The vehicle is the first Mexican sports car ever built, and features specifications similar to those of Lotus Elise and Porsche Cayman. The production of MXT started in January 2011, and first units are to be delivered by April of the same year. In 2010, Mexican bus maker Cimex announced that it was expanding into the passenger vehicle field and was developing a pickup truck called the Conin which would be Mexico's first domestic pickup truck when it is expected to enter production in 2013.http://www.tranvias-cimex.mx/2010/conin-todoterreno-mexicano/ To date, 42 makers have official representation in the country with nearly 400 different models, making Mexico one of the most varied and fulfilled automotive markets in the world. The automotive sector accounts for 17.6% of Mexico’s manufacturing sector. Mexico is the third largest automobile manufacturing nation in the Western Hemisphere, after the United States and Brazil, producing 3.1 million vehicles in 2013. The industry produces technologically complex components and engages in research and development. The "Big Three" (General Motors, Ford and Chrysler) have been operating in Mexico since the 1930s, while Volkswagen and Nissan built their plants in the 1960s. In Puebla alone, 70 industrial part-makers cluster around Volkswagen. In the 2010s expansion of the sector was surging. In 2014 more than $10 billion in investment was committed in the first few months of the year. Kia Motors in August 2014 announced plans for a $1 billion factory in Nuevo León. At the time Mercedes-Benz and Nissan were already building a $1.4 billion plant near Puebla, while BMW was planning a $1-billion assembly plant in San Luis Potosí. Additionally, Audi began building a $1.3 billion factory near Puebla in 2013. Vehicle use restrictions In Mexico City the "Hoy no circula" ("Cannot be driven today") program is implemented. Every vehicle has a color sticker depending on the ending number of its plate, as well as a number to determine its pollution rate. Brand new cars "00" and recent models "0" are exempt; "Hoy no circula" only applies to vehicles older than 8 years, which have "1" and "2" designations. The program works by removing these vehicles from circulation one day during the week, and recently one Saturday per month, depending on their last license plate digit number. Said limitations occur as follows: * Plates ending with 5 or 6 (yellow) cannot be driven on Mondays and the 1st Saturday of the current month. * Plates ending with 7 or 8 (pink) cannot be driven on Tuesdays and the 2nd Saturday of the current month. * Plates ending with 3 or 4 (red) cannot be driven on Wednesdays and the 3rd Saturday of the current month. * Plates ending with 1 or 2 (green) cannot be driven on Thursdays and the 4th Saturday of the current month. * Plates ending with 9 or 0 (blue) cannot be driven on Fridays and the 5th Saturday (if any) of the current month. For example, a fictional 1985 Volkswagen Golf with 903-NRX plates won't be allowed to be driven on Wednesdays 18 September 2010, nor 16 October 2010, etc. The newer weekends restrictions have received criticism. Only a few months a year have five Saturdays, and so the blue-stickered cars will be removed only four or five weekends a year from circulation, while the rest of the cars will be weekend-banned once every month. Automotive culture and Mexico Autoshow Since the first "Autoexpo del Automóvil" the automotive culture in Mexico started growing in the Mexicans. The publication of the first Mexican auto magazines was in November 1982 by Motor y Volante magazine, which became instantly famous for its irreverent criticism and professional performance testing of local versions of many cars. After more than 10 years being the sole specialty media, other publishers decided to jump into the wagon; in early 1995 4 Ruedas Magazine and shortly after Automóvil Panamericano saw light. Technological advances has now Motor y Volante as the sole digital auto magazine (by subscription only) but with an extremely large affiliation due to its 30 years existence record. The Autoexpo changed denomination in 2004 into the "Salón Internacional del Automovil" to convert into an international size event. It is in fact an event comparable to the North American International Auto Show in Detroit. In the first two editions of the Mexico Autoshow brands new to Mexico, like Mazda, were introduced. On the other hand, some manufacturers like Jaguar and Volvo have been to neither the 2004 nor the 2005 editions. On the other hand, Renault would attend every two years. However, the 2006 edition of the autoshow was considered a failure and a fraud since over 15 car makers missed the event, including Volkswagen Group, Renault and Peugeot. After the 2006 edition and for the first time since 1994, SIAM was not hosted the following year. A two-year event is currently hosted. Successful cars in Mexico Some cars have been especially successful in Mexico, depending on their cost and viability. Chevrolet Chevy The second-generation Opel Corsa was first introduced in Mexico in 1994 imported from Spain as a response to the successful Volkswagen Sedán, under the name "Chevrolet Chevy". General Motors used a practical, supermini with an affordable price tag for the Mexican consumer that gave excellent results. From 1996, when the Chevy Popular, or Chevy Pop Budget trim was introduced, and the Chevy began to be produced in the Ramos Arizpe GM assembly plant, replaced the Volkswagen Sedan (Beetle) as the top selling car in Mexico. Chevrolet soon launched the also Mexican made Chevy Monza, similar to the 4-door saloon version of the Chevrolet Classic still produced in Argentina, for those who wanted a bigger trunk and more room with for the same low price. The design was not changed until 2000, when it was facelifted in Europe with transparent headlights, newer rear lights and new interior. A station wagon imported from Argentina was also launched, as well as a Brazilian-made Pick Up variant. With the introduction of the Corsa III, however, the older Corsa was no longer manufactured in European GM plants. This generation Corsa was remaining in production in Mexico, Brazil and Argentina. In 2004, Mexican designers redesigned the Chevy inside and outside and upgraded the 1.6-liter engine to reach 98 bhp. This newer Chevrolet was called C2 as a reference to the Corvette generations. In July 2008, a new facelift made in Detroit makes its debut into the new 2009 Chevy, available in 3- and 5-door hatchback, and 4-door sedan bodies. Nissan Tsuru The Datsun 160J was a mid-size saloon that sold well but did not meet the sales number benchmark set by its successor. In 1984 the first Nissan Sentra was launched as a replacement of the 160J under the name "Tsuru", Japanese for crane. While the Tsuru was quickly accepted by Mexicans as a comfortable and affordable choice of car, it did not replace the VW Sedán as the top-selling car in Mexico. A second-generation Tsuru was launched in 1989, with a more square-shaped and larger design. Neither generations, however, managed to replace to become the best-selling car in Mexico. The third generation Tsuru (the Sentra III) was introduced in 1992. This Tsuru featured a more rounded 1990s type design scheme. Soon the third generation Tsuru came to be known as powerful and comfortable, yet affordable. With the Chevrolet Corsa in 1994, however, the Tsuru had a new rival. It didn't take so long for it to overpass the Chevy, and soon the Sedán. It reached the top at number 1 in 1998 and it didn't missed until 2005, with the VW Pointer. The Nissan Platina was thought to be its successor, but the incredible sales ranking of the Tsuru kept the Platina as another option. The Renault-based Platina remains to date on the top 10. Tsuru remains the most popular choice for city taxi cab drivers in Mexico (Airport and hotel taxis usually consist of higher end vehicles) and the MkIII it's the current longest-running sold car in the country (18 years). Volkswagen Jetta (Volkswagen Clásico from 2010 onwards) The first Jetta was renamed Atlantic in Mexican territory. It had good sales so Volkswagen decided start manufacturing this car in their factory at Puebla, Mexico. In late 1998 the fourth generation Jetta (called Bora in Europe) reached Mexico. The car presented a new design which didn't appeal initially to Mexicans. However, good marketing tactics and phrases like "No cambies, evoluciona" (Don't change, evolve) made Mexico change quickly its opinion and for the first time, a mid-sized vehicle reaching the Mexican top selling 10; the Jetta converted into a hit, reaching Mexico's top four best-seller. The catch phrase "Todo mundo tiene un Jetta, al menos en la cabeza" (Everyone has a Jetta, at least in their mind) came reality at such point it's common to see many Jettas driving nearby in the street. The car's success was such that it couldn't be replaced in 2005 by the Jetta V, which adopted the Bora moniker so the Jetta IV continued on sale. Both cars achieved even greater success in their later years: Jetta IV placed number one for a month on June 2009, and Bora has kept among the top five since 2008. A redesigned Jetta was released in 2009, and placed a new slogan "Porque el corazón no da explicaciones" (Because the heart gives no reasons). On July 22, 2010, the sixth generation Jetta was released. As of August 2010, Mexico is the only country in the world where fourth, fifth and sixth generation Jettas are being sold at the same time. Bora is expected to leave dealerships by 2011, but Jetta IV may be still offered afterwards due to its high sales. Incidentally, Volkswagen changed this version's moniker to simply Clásico (Spanish for "classic"). The now Volkswagen Clásico is expected to continue on sale for at least 2013. Volkswagen Sedán The first Volkswagen car sold in Mexico was the 1954 Beetle, called Sedán in this country. The popularity of the Beetle made VW to build its own factory in the state of Puebla, Mexico. In the early 80s, Mexico and Brazil were the only countries producing the Beetle (Sedán in Mexico, Fusca in Brazil), so many foreigner enthusiasts used to import the car and keep it as a collectible. Brazil stopped producing the Fusca in 1997, and Mexico became the sole producer. Volkswagen broadcast a minute-length farewell TV ad with people waving goodbye to the Sedán as it made its way through the avenue. On July 30, 2003 the last Beetle came out from the Puebla factory closing a chapter in the automobile history. The 3000th last edition Sedán was given to Pope John Paul II and now resides in the Volkswagen museum in Germany. Companies with official representation brands in Mexico This is a brief history of the car makers in this country. Bayerische Motoren Werke AG :Brands BMW and Mini. See: BMW Mexico Chrysler Group, LLC :Brands Chrysler, Dodge and Jeep; and vehicles by Hyundai (until 2014). Chrysler entered Mexico around 1937. In the 60s the company was renamed as Automex and then in the 70s to Chrysler de México. The latest models are launched just after the United States. It sells several brands as Dodge, Chrysler, Jeep, Smart, Maybach, Mitsubishi (in partnership). It sold Hyundai passenger cars, cargo vans, and passenger vans under a "by Dodge" badge. Hyundai had no official representation in Mexico until 2014 so Hyundai cars were sold under Dodge's badge. Strangely enough, the Dodge Ramcharger 2-door SUV was popular in the Mexican market. Chrysler even developed a version of the Ramcharger based on the 1994 Ram not offered in the US due to the popularity of 2-door SUV's in Mexico, and the lack of market in the US. For many years, Dodge vehicles were sometimes rebadged as Chryslers. First Automobile Works :Brands FAW. The first Chinese car maker in Mexico was introduced in January 2008 through the convenience stores Elektra, owned by Grupo Salinas. Though the F1 is the cheapest automobile in the country, FAW received very poor sales in comparison with popular brands such as GM, Volkswagen and Nissan. While some have dismissed FAW due to its origin and the main purpose of economy, some have supported the maker by showing videos recorded during the EuroNCAP tests for the F5. Its current slogan is "impulsa tus sueños" (impulse your dreams) and is marketed towards people unable to afford an expensive car. FAW initially planned to install a factory in Mexico to produce up over 100,000 vehicles annually however after the company saw such poor sales, they cancelled the plan. FAW has since left Mexico. Fiat S.p.A. :Brands Ferrari, Fiat and Maserati. Fiat re-entered Mexico in 2004 with collaboration of General Motors, before its commercial rupture. Fiat hadn't achieved a good rank of sales due of having one single model until the beginning of 2006. The Punto's introduction meant a hit for the maker. Ferrari entered the country in 1998 with the F355 Spider. The Enzo Ferrari, arrived in early 2004 to the former dealership at Avenida de los Insurgentes (now Alfa Romeos) in Mexico City and costing $1,285,000 US dollars. Five units were sold. Furthermore, Ferrari chose Chiapas to test its F430 in 2004 before it came out. Curiously, it is the only maker to offer its entire catalogue in Mexico. Ford Motor Company :Brands Ford, Lincoln, Mercury and Volvo. Ford Motor Company México had great sales during the '50s, '60s and '70s, before being overtaken by General Motors. It used to hold the second place in sales. For several decades, Ford sold various successful Mercury models under a Ford badge, most notoriously the Mercury Zephyr as the Ford Elite II (with a Ford Granada front end), Grand Marquis, Cougar, Topaz (an upmarket Ford Tempo) and Ghia (an upmarket Mercury Topaz). From 1996, Lincoln dealerships became Lincoln-Mercury dealerships selling both brands. For a time, the hot hatch Focus ST was the only hatchback Focus available there. It offers a 2.5i 5-cylinder engine, as with European versions, being Mexico the only country in America in which Ford offers this European version which is imported from Germany. Family versions were released with 2 trim levels and a 2.0i petrol engine. This is not the same as the Focus sold in United States, which is based on the 1998–2005 original version. The European Ford Mondeo appeared in 2003, although it was different from the mainland Europe version; being more luxurious, it sold for approximately £20,000 for a 2.0i model. Their successful Ikon (sedan version of the Fiesta II) remained as a favorite for low income families, sharing a similar success with the next generation in 2005, the Fiesta III Sedan. However, it is the Brazilian mini SUV Ecosport which now holds the Ford's best seller title. The latest Mustang remains a favourite between men in their 20s and 30s, as its previous generations did. In 2010, the Taurus badge returned to Mexico after a 12-year absence. Fuji Heavy Industries Group :Brands Subaru. General Motors Company :Brands Buick, Cadillac, Chevrolet and GMC and vehicles by Opel. General Motors was the sales leader in Mexico until 2009, when Nissan overtook GM, becoming the new sales leader in Mexico. From the early '60s to early '90s Chevrolet was the only brand available, even in the 90s when GM sold Buicks and Oldsmobiles under the Chevrolet brand (e.g. the Buick Century as the Chevrolet Century Limited and the Oldsmobile Cutlass Ciera as the Chevrolet Cutlass and Chevrolet Eurosport). The second formal brand to re-enter the market was Cadillac in 1991, and several other brands throughout the decade. GM sells several brands like Buick, Chevrolet, Cadillac and GMC. Opel vehicles are currently sold under the Buick brand name in Mexico. The success of the Chevrolet Chevy (C2 redesigned in Mexico) kept this maker at the top 1 from 1995 until 2009. Chevrolet was one of the first carmakers to establish in Mexico. Previously all Buick, Oldsmobile and GMC vehicles were marketed as Chevrolet. GM introduced the previous Daewoo Matiz to Mexico under the name Pontiac Matiz, but now the newest Matiz is sold under the Chevrolet logo in Europe. With the G3 and Aveo, GM became the same brand to offer exactly the same car model in Mexico in such a fashion as Saturn does in the United States. The Hummer H1 was available for the Mexican Army through the 90s. With the late 2007 scandal involving former president Vicente Fox (portraying him as the owner of diverse vehicles from unknown funds, notably a Hummer), jokes referring to the Hummer became popular throughout the country. After the Pontiac brand stops production of all cars in late 2010 as GM announced, Buick is expected to replace Pontiac in the Mexican market and become the partner brand together with GMC as most dealerships in Mexico are GMC-Pontiac. Saab has a reputation similar to Volvo's. Both brands are respected for their safety concept and Swedish design. They left in 2010 due to Spyker buying out the firm. First Opel car in Mexico was the Rekord in the 60s. The maker was retired from the country from 1972 until 1994, when GM introduced the Opel Corsa and changed the denomination to Chevrolet Chevy. The Catera became a successful model in Mexico during the 90's. Nowadays the Escalade is the top selling of the maker. Honda Motor Company, Ltd. :Brands Acura and Honda. Hyundai Motor Company :Brands Hyundai. Hyundai Motor México entered the Mexican market in 2014 with the Hyundai Grand i10, the Hyundai Elantra, and the Hyundai ix35. Soon afterwards, the Hyundai Sonata joined the lineup. Prior to the introduction of the Hyundai brand for non-commercial vehicles, Hyundai passenger vehicles, light-duty cargo vans, and passenger vans were distributed by Chrysler de México, branded as Dodge. Isuzu Motors, Ltd. Isuzu Motors de México started operations in November 2005, thanks to the Economic Partnership Agreement that had been signed by Mexico and Japan. Isuzu is the first Japanese commercial vehicle manufacturer to enter Mexico, and it's a Joint Venture between Isuzu Motors Limited (51%) and Mitsubishi Corporation (49%). The company started sales with the ELF in 3 different versions: ELF 300 with payload capacity of 3.4ton, ELF 400 for 4 ton payload and ELF 450 for 4.5 ton. Since then the brand has expand throughout the country, as of 2008 has 27 dealers and will start assembly operations of the model ELF 600 in 2009. GM Mexico sold Isuzu pick-up truck as Chevrolet Luv imported from Chile (GM Chile). Single Cab and Crew Cab 4x2, 2.3 cc Petrol. The sirst South American compact truck (before Ford Ranger and Toyota Hilux from Argentina). Jaguar Land Rover :Brands Jaguar Cars and Land Rover. The X-Type is the most successful Jaguar in the country with a price range of US$40,000. Very few Jaguars are sold per year however (less than 1000) as the company has faced stiff competition from Mercedes Benz and BMW who have domestic manufacturing facilities in Mexico. The SUV maker Land Rover is very popular between the middle and high class in Mexico. The LR3 and the Freelander are the most successful models. Mazda Motor Corporation Mazda was introduced in Mexico in November 2005 with the aid of the Mazda3 and Mazda6 then current generations. While it was common to spot illegal B2000 pick-ups and 626 sedans on the streets, Mazda vehicles were virtually unknown in Mexico. This led to an unexpected sales range when the Mazda3 was introduced; both hatchback and notchback versions became a success among youngsters. Throughout 2007 and 2008, Mazda fulfilled most of its clients' requests by presenting the MPV Mazda5, the SUVs CX-7 and CX-9, and the popular roadster Miata, rebadged MX-5. Though coupé RX-8 had been also considered, the modifications needed to achieve good performance in the Valley of Mexico led the idea to be dropped. The only RX-8 delivered by Mazda Motor de México to an individual was raffled by Mazda itself in 2008. The new generation Mazda3 and the CX-7 have kept Mazda among the most successful brands in Mexico; Mazda6 and MX-5 maintain regular sales, while Mazda5 and CX-9 have the weakest. Mercedes-Benz See: Mercedes-Benz Mexico Mitsubishi Motors Mitsubishi entered Mexico in 2003 with the previous Galant and Montero. Mitsubishi has had success with the SUV's Endeavor and Outlander, and, recently with the Lancer. PSA Peugeot Citroën :Brands Peugeot and a vehicle by Citroën. Peugeot returned to Mexico in 1997 with the 306 Saloon. The 206 has had very good sales although having the Renault Clio as its hardest contender. Peugeots achieve a good sales ranking mostly because of their design. Renault-Nissan Alliance (Renault S.A. and Nissan Motor Company, Ltd.) :Brands Nissan and Renault, and vehicles by Dacia, Infiniti and Samsung. Nissan is a well-known maker in Mexico and number one in sales, for its model Tsuru II, based on the 1991–94 Sentra and being facelifted every four years. The Tsuru II's driveline currently uses Renault-sourced parts which are locally manufactured. This car is especially prized by taxicab companies for being affordable (around $97,000 MXN or $9000 USD), strong, spacious, fast and trustworthy. This has kept it on the top 1 of sales since the 90s, and that has kept Nissan on the top sales in the country. With the Renault-Nissan Alliance, Nissan México designed the Platina, based on the Renault Clio Symbol. The Platina is now an option for Mexican families which want more space for a small price. Nissan Mexicana sell Dacia Logan as Nissan Aprio made by Renault Brazil. Nissan sells also one Infiniti car. First established in 1959, Renault cars were quite successful during the late 70s and early 80s, being their R5 (nicknamed "zapatito" or "little shoe") and R12 well-known within the Mexican people. The French pronunciation of the marque was mis-conceived as "Reh-nol", "Roh-nol" and even "Roh-ñol". Renault remained successful until 1986, when it left the country because of financial reasons. Following the steps of Mercedes-Benz and most notably Peugeot, Renault returned to Mexico in late 1999 through the Mexican Autoshow (then Autoexpo) of 1999, where they offered the first generation Mégane Scénic's (or simply Scénic) test-drive, a feature seen for the first time in the Autoshow. This vehicle, known for being the first mid-size MPV, was introduced in 2000, and seeing a warm welcome by the Mexican buyers. The small family sedan Mégane followed next year, along with their best seller Clio's sportive version, the Clio II Renault Sport. Regarding the success of the hot hatch, Renault decided to present their Mexican-made Clio II, featuring the 2001 restyling (though the 1998 original dashboard), dark gray rims and a unique 1.6i mounted on other Renaults in order to resist Mexico's central states' heights. The Nissan factory in Aguascalientes, Aguascalientes is used to assemble the Clio, Nissan's Clio sedan version the Platina and, formerly, the previous Scénic. A facelifted Clio was introduced on late 2006 featuring new front and rear end and new interior design (from the European 2001 version) programmed to remain on sale, as in most countries, until 2010. Ironically, this Clio II outlasted new Clio's presence on the Mexican market. It is one of the two remaining French Renaults, since the Mégane II hatch has stopped production in Spain. Korean Koleos, Safrane and Fluence, and Colombian Sandero are expected to replace all French models by 2012. Suzuki Motor Corporation Suzuki arrived to Mexico in 2005 thanks to free trade between Japan and Mexico in October 2005, the first dealer started operations selling two models Grand Vitara V6 2006 MY and Aerio 4DR 2006 MY. The actual dealer network consist in 40 agencies length and breadth of the country. The Grand Vitara is still having great success and led the maker to import the Swift, also a successful model. Actually this make offers in México 5 products with many different options, Swift GL MT, GLS MT & GLS AT, SX4 Crossover MT & CVT, SX4 Sedán MT & CVT, Kizashi CVT and Grand Vitara GL AT, Grand Vitara HIMALAYA AT, GLS AT & 4X4 AT all 2012 MY. Toyota Motor Corporation Toyota entered Mexico in early 2002, with the Camry and Corolla. The maker was known in the country for the pick-ups and cars imported from the United States. The Toyota Tacoma is built in manufacturing plant in Tecate, Tijuana; Baja California, Mexico and San Antonio, Texas, U.S.A. The Corolla and the RAV4, as in the rest of the world, are very successful. Volkswagen Group :Brands Audi, Bentley, Lamborghini, SEAT and Volkswagen. Volkswagen is a sales leader in Mexico, just behind Nissan and GM. The commercial success of the models Pointer, Jetta and Lupo increase considerably this carmaker's sales. Volkswagen hasn't introduced the ultra-luxury brands Lamborghini and Bugatti in Mexico (which may only be bought through specialist car dealers in major cities), however Audi and Bentley are having good sales numbers in Mexico. Audis are very popular amongst Mexican youths and business people. The most successful models are the A4 and the A3 Sportback. The Spanish carmaker SEAT arrived to Mexico in 2001 with the Ibiza. It has been very successful in Mexico, the strong sellers are the Ibiza and the León (new 1.4 and 1.8 TSi variants have been recently introduced). The Seat Córdoba will be produced from next year in the Volkswagen assembly plant in Puebla as the 2.0 Tiptronic variant. Volkswagen was introduced in Mexico in 1954 to sell the popular Beetle. A major investor in Volkswagen de Mexico dealership was Prince Alfonso von Hohenlohe. The Type 1 was officially called Sedán and commonly called "Vocho" as an abbreviation of Volkswagen. Volkswagen recently introduced the Jetta TDi with 1.9 Diesel engine that is the second diesel-engineered car in Mexico since the Volkswagen Caribe Diesel (1979–1983) which was slow-selling in this country. Unfortunately the sales of the Jetta TDi (which has a huge number of sales on its 2.0i edition) are in small numbers, encouraging to its end in this country. VW is trying to convince government and environmental authorities of the advantages of using diesel to encourage the reduction of taxes and other stimulations to increase the sales of the TDi. Mainstream carmakers Notes: *''If a car's retiring year reads 2009 and its availability cell is coloured green, it means no more units will be produced nor imported, but the last units are still on sale.'' *''If a car has no retiring year marked but its availability cell is coloured red, it means either that car is in the middle of a restyling or the maker is waiting for new units to arrive.'' *''No future dates shall be given.'' *''Family, executive and leisure cars are found below, following Mexican body configurations: microauto (microcar), auto de ciudad (city car), subcompacto (supermini), compacto (small family car), mediano (large family car), lujo (executive car), miniván (MPV by size), SUV (by size), pick-up (by size), van (small LAV), van mediana (light van) and van larga (van). Sport cars are found on the lower part of each table following the same format and including (if any): roadster and coupé. Convertibles may not be considered sport cars.'' *'' Blue link/text indicates a car whose brand and name are/were the same as the original model.'' *'' Green link/text indicates a car whose name is/was different as its original market.'' *'' Gamboge link/text indicates a car whose brand is/was different as its original market.'' *'' Dark red link/text indicates a car whose both brand and name are/were different from its original market.'' Acura Audi (1997–present) Bentley (2008–present) BMW (1997–present) *1-Series The 120i and 130i are available in 3- and 5-door Hatchback, 125i and 135i are available as Coupé. The 1-series Convertible is scheduled to be introduced next December *3-Series The 325i and 335i are available as Sedan, Coupé and Convertible *5-Series The 525i, 530i, and 550i are available only as Sedan *6-Series The 650i is available as Coupé and Convertible *7-Series The 750i is available in short- and long-wheelbase bodies, while the 760i is available only as a long-wheelbase sedan *M3 Available as Sedan and Coupé *M5 Available as Sedan only *M6 Available as Coupé and Convertible *X3 2.5 and 3.0 variants are available *X5 3.0 and 4.8 variants are available as 5 or 7-seater SUV *X6 3.0i, 4.8i *Z4; 2.0i, 3.0i *Z4 M Coupé Cadillac (1991–present) *BLS *CTS *STS *Escalade *SRX *XLR Chevrolet (1923–present) *Captiva *Uplander *Traverse *Tahoe (marketed as Chevrolet Sonora prior to 2006) *Suburban *Tornado (Corsa MkIII Pick-up version) *Colorado *Silverado *Avalanche Chrysler (1929–present) *PT Cruiser *Cirrus III *300C *Town & Country *Aspen Dodge (1928–present) *Atos *Attitude *Caliber *Avenger *Journey *Durango *Nitro *Dakota *Ram *H100 *Charger; Daytona, SRT-8 *Challenger; V6, SRT-8 *Viper; SRT-10 FAW (2008–2010) Ferrari (1998–present) Fiat (2005–present) *Panda (2008–present) *500 (2009–present) *Idea; Adventure *Palio; HB, Adventure *Albea (2008–present) *Grande Punto III (2007–present) *Strada *Ducato *Stilo (2007); Schumacher (++) Ford (1925–present) *Fusion *Ecosport *Escape II *Edge *Explorer *Excursion (2000–2005) *Expedition *Courier *Ranger General Pacheco, Buenos Aires *F-Series; F-150, F-250 (Both models are F-150 Mod 1997–2002) Just Single cab, F-150 4X2 V6 PETROL AND F-250 V8 PETROL 4X2 OR 4X4 *Explorer Sport Trac *LoboF-150 *Transit *Fiesta III ST *Focus II ST *Mustang VI; V6, GT, Shelby GT500 GMC *Canyon *Yukon *Yukon Denali *Sierra *Acadia Honda (1995–present) *Ridgeline *Civic Si Hummer (2006–2010) *H2; SUV, SUT *H3 Isuzu *Elf Jaguar *X-Type *XF *XJ *XK Jeep (1994–present) *Patriot *Compass *Wrangler *Liberty II *Grand Cherokee III *Commander Lamborghini (2010–present) Land Rover *LR3 *LR2 *Range Rover *Range Rover Sport Lincoln (1991–present) The Navigator is Lincoln's most popular and successful car in Mexico. *MKZ *MKX *MKS *Navigator *Mark LT Maserati (1998–present) *Quattroporte *GranTurismo Mastretta (1989–present) Mazda (2005–present) Mercedes-Benz (1984–present) *A-Class Hatchback - Juiz de Fora, Brazil *B-Class Sports Tourer/Hatchback - Juiz de Fora, Brazil *C-Class Sedan, Sports Coupe & Wagon - Santiago Tianguistenco, Mexico *CL-Class Coupe - Santiago Tianguistenco, Mexico *CLK-Class Coupe & Cabriolet - Monterrey, Mexico *CLS-Class "4 Door Coupe" - Santiago Tianguistenco, Mexico *CLC-Class luxury compact car - Juiz de Fora, Brazil *E-Class Sedan & Wagon - Santiago Tianguistenco, Mexico *G-Class Cross-country vehicle - Santiago Tianguistenco, Mexico *GL-Class SUV - Santiago Tianguistenco, Mexico *M-Class SUV - Tuscaloosa, Alabama, United States *R-Class Sports Tourer - Mexico City, Mexico *S-Class luxury sedan - Santiago Tianguistenco, Mexico *SL-Class Roadster - Santiago Tianguistenco, Mexico *SLK-Class Roadster - Mexico City, Mexico *Sprinter Van Mexico City, Mexico , Santiago Tianguistenco, Mexico , and Monterrey, Mexico Mercury (1994–2011) MINI (2002–present) Mitsubishi (2003–present) *Lancer X Just Petrol, 5-speed Manual or CVT, 3 trim levels: DE, ES, GTS. GTS is only offered with CVT transmission, unlike US versions. Similar to European version *Galant IX *Grandis Just Petrol, 4-speed Automatic *Montero Just Petrol, Automatic, 4wd, Limited Level. (5 doors) Imported from Japan *Montero Sport Just Petrol, Automatic, 4wd. (5 doors) Imported from Thailand *Endeavor *Outlander II *L200 L200 Petrol or Diesel, Just Crew Cab, 4x2 or 4x4 *Lancer Evolution IX (++) *Eclipse IV; Coupé, Cabrio, 3.8L V6 only, Automatic only. Nissan (1984–present) *Altima IV CVT only, no Manual offered. *Maxima VII *Quest III *Rogue *X-Trail II CVT only, Petrol Only. *Murano II *Pathfinder III *Titan *Urvan *370Z Manual or Auto, Rear fog light unlike US versions. Peugeot (1958–1962; 1997–present) *Partner; Grand Raid *Expert; Tepee *Manager Pontiac (1994–2010) *Matiz G2 (++) *G3 *G5 *G6 *Torrent *G6; GXP (++) *Solstice; Roadster, GXP Porsche (1995–present) *Cayenne Tiptronic Only, Petrol only. *Cayenne GTS Tiptronic Only. Radical Renault (1963–1984; 2000–present) Saab *9-3 *9-5 SEAT (2001–present) *Altea XL *Freetrack *León Cupra R Smart (2001–present) Suzuki (2005–present) Toyota (2002-present) *Yaris *Yaris Sedan *Corolla (Available as a 4-door sedan only. The Base model, upmarket LE and S trims come from Mississippi, U.S.A. and Canada) *Matrix *Camry Automatic Only. *FJ Cruiser *Highlander *Sequoia *Avanza *Hiace Just Petrol *Hilux Just Single Cab and Double Cab, 2.7 cc Petrol, 5-speed manual, 4x2 only Imported from Thailand. *Tacoma Just Crew Cab, 4.0 cc Petrol, 5-speed automatic, 4x2 only Made in Mexico. *Tundra *RAV4 Petrol Only, Automatic Only. *Sienna *Land Cruiser Volkswagen (1954–present) * Amarok (Imported from Argentina). *Eurovan (T5 Transporter cargo and passenger van w/long wheelbase. Only sold with the 1.9TDi/105 hp engine) * Jetta IV; 2.0i, 1.9TDi * Beetle(Sold as GLS with 2.0 115 hp engine, Sport, Cabriolet and Sport GLX trims with 5 cil. 2.5 lt 170 hp engine. All variants with 5-speed manual and 6-speed tiptronic gearboxes) *Routan * Passat (It is sold with 2.0 TFSi 200 hp, and V6 3.6 280 hp engines with 6-speed Tiptronic gearbox, the latter one is available also as a 4Motion model. Imported from Germany) *Tiguan * Touareg; V6, V8 Petrol, V6 TDI. *Crafter * Jetta GLI; 1.8T *GLI; 2.0 TFSi/DSG Volvo *C30 *S40 AWD 2,5T Only with Automatic Transmission,2,4L FWD Manual. *S60 *S80 *V50 *C70 *XC60 *XC90 See also * Manufacturing in Mexico References * Automóvil Panamericano. Mexican magazine (issues from October 1996 to October 2006). Retrieved August 18, 2006. * 4 Ruedas Magazine. Mexican Magazine (issues from October 1996 to September 2006). retrieved August 18, 2006. Mexico Category:Industry in Mexico Category:Cars of Mexico